I Want to Play a Game...
I Want to Play a Game was the title given to a thread which started initially as the only explanation for several mysterious (and for some, irritating) disappearances of certain users from the forum. It was hijacked twice, firstly by Baphomet (four posts which led to the adventure: Candlejack - A Funny New Adve-) and then later by Lankie, who initiated deployment of the Secret Forum Army. This worked and entertained the forumites to varying degrees of success until the whole thing Thunderdomed in an ungodly amalgamation of confusion, non-canon posts, lack of direction from its creator Candlejack, and the Halloween deadline. It was later explained (though not to the surprise of several forumites) that the whole thing was a Halloween prank. Plot The "Game" began with the user Candlejack posting a scribbly over-the-shoulder image of a hooded figure watching over a Crystal-Raver-esque figure at a computer, with the words "I've come for you, Dex..." After several pages of Candlejack jokes, Baphomet hijacked the adventure for a short while, producing an alternate plotline where Candlejack was trying to solve the mystery of who murdered Dex. This non-canon tomfoolery did not amuse Candlejack, who then posted several pictures of Yourself's kidnap. Several days later, a postcard with Yourself and the characters from his adventures all sitting in a cell arrived. More speculation, and complaints about Dex and Yourself's lack of updating in their adventures and collabs continued for several days before a strange picture with the words "Gotcha, Ayo..." was posted by CJ. This third kidnapping made Schazer and Snoomanwaff suggest a rescue mission, followed by a post from Lankie showing the trio blasting a hole in a base somewhere and posing in a badass fashion. TheBoyd then drew himself making an entrance, followed by Schazer posting a hidden cry for help on Lankie's adventure. Meanwhile, Ayo updated her adventure, assuring she was not being coerced by CJ in any way. The hidden message in her posts made Lankie post Schazer's sudden disappearance, followed by a clearly mind-controlled Ayo's arrival (in the form of her avatar of Sin Meresa, from MS Paint A Fairy Tale) to assist the rescue team. Lankie tells the team an expositionary story explaining the prisoners must be rescued before All Hallow's Eve. Lots more people showed up, so they split into three teams. One had to fight a mind-controlled Ayo in a mecha, one was trapped in a hallway while being assaulted by Candlebots, and one was holding off an Eldritch Terror while trying to open a locked door. Candlejack finally got sick of the hijacking and kidnapped SleepingOrange and posted a picture of Dex in a bag hanging over a pit of lava. Somehow or another, most of the obstacles were cleared, mostly by screwing up the timeline and canonity of the whole thing. Team Daedalus, Snoomanwaff, Dermonster and Blue-Clone-Ninja found themselves in a room where Schazer explained via video feed that Candlejack had them all playing into his hands, at which point she was executed. The deaths of Ayo, and Dex swiftly followed, at which point nobody seriously had any idea any more and all the kidnapped authors came out of hiding to explain, apologise, and pose as a team. Characters Candlejack - The nebulous, faceless user who kidnapped the victims. The victims *Dexexe1234 *Yourself *Ayo *Schazer *SleepingOrange The Secret Forum Army *Lankie *Snoomanwaff *TheBoyd *Dermonster *Blue-Clone-Ninja *Zebrestelala *Greygabe *Daedalus *Crowstone *Plagorath *FKOD Category:Collaborations Category:Completed Adventures Category:Candlejack Adventures